Parameterized quality of Service (QoS) is an electronically-implemented process for creating guaranteed QoS flows over content distribution equipment in a coaxial network. In some situations, content distribution requests can overwhelm a network's resources. For example, multiple set-top boxes (STBs) may each be receiving different, high definition video flows over a household coaxial network. This may tax the available bandwidth for the video distribution network and may result in disrupted viewing experiences for one and/or more of the users associated with the STBs. Conventional systems may use a priority-based QoS scheme, but this may result in each flow requesting the same “highest” priority status without offering a means to sort and/or analyze the requirements and capabilities of each content flow.